On the Run
This is the flowchart walkthrough for On the Run, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. This chapter is from the perspective of Kara and Connor. Where the player begins this chapter seems to depend on where they decided to stay as Kara during Fugitives. Trees are shown from squatting, the motel, and the parking lot. All points merge where "Connor Pursues Kara". Flowchart Squat #Morning in Squat #Explore Squat #*Read Cyber-Wildlife #*Read Android and Canada #*Revive Fire #*Look at Ralph's Stuff #**Steal Money #*Read Leaflet #*Check on Alice #Go Upstairs #* Cut and Color Hair #**Brown #**Black #**White #**Blonde #*Change Clothes #**Forgot Gun #**Take Gun Back #Remove LED #Find Corpse in Bathroom and/or Go Downstairs #Police Arrives #Ralph Wants a Family Meal #*Agree to Sit #*Refuse to Sit #**Ralph threatens Alice #Sit at Table #*Try to Convince Ralph OR Discuss Corpse #**Ralph Apologizes AND Disturbed by Connor #*Threaten Ralph #**Disturbed by Connor #Connor Investigates Squat (checkpoint) #Enter Squat #Interrogate Squat Android #*Squat Deviant Informs on AX400 - leads to Connor Pursues Kara in last section below #*Squat Android Keeps Quiet #**Investigate Squat Ground Floor #***Analyze Squat Android #***Check Upstairs #***Check Kitchen #***Check Fireplace #***Hank Commands Connor to Leave #***#Squat Android Disappears #***#''Kara & Alice Undiscovered in Squat'' #***... #***Check Table #***Check Under the Stairs #***#Squat Android Attacks Connor #***#AX400 and Child Escaped #***#Connor Pursues Kara - see continuation in last section below Eastern Motel #Morning in Motel #Talk to Alice #*Go directly to Explore Motel Room below #*Draw a Bath for Alice #*#Cut and Color Hair #*#Brown OR Black OR White OR Blonde #*#Remove LED #*#*Explore Motel Room #*#*Finish Drawing Bath - leads to either Explore Motel Room below or bypasses it #Explore Motel Room #*Look at the Clock #*Look Outside #*Read Cyber-Wildlife #*Read Android and Canada #*Look at the Painting #Change Channel #Alice Hears About Todd #Cheer Alice Up #Look For Breakfast #Kara Spots Police Forces #Connor Investigates the Motel #Interrogate Receptionist #Follow Hank #*Check the door #**Connor Pursues Kara #*Hank Checks Hotel Room #**Kara & Alice in the Street #**Walk Toward Train Station #***Sneak Past Police Forces #****''Reached the Train Safely'' #***Spotted By Police #****Kara & Alice Run Away #*****Connor Pursues Kara - see continuation in last section below Parking Lot #Morning in the Parking Lot #Leave Alice Asleep in Car #Explore Parking Lot #*Find Some Rusted Scissors #**Cut and Color Hair - important for later #***Brown OR Black OR White OR Blonde #****Remove LED #*Find Burnt Android #*Try to Open Car Trunk #**Find a Crowbar #*** Find Some Clothes - important for later #*Read Cyber-Wildlife #*Read Android and Canada #*Check Neighborhood #**Police in Vicinity #Wake Up Alice #Leave the Parking Lot #Connor Investigates Supermarket #Police Don't Have a Lead #Kara & Alice in the Street - continues from Motel branch above Connor Pursues Kara *Run Toward Their Last Known Position **Reach Fence Too Late ***''Kara & Alice Vanished'' **Reach Fence On Time ***''Kara & Alice Crossed the Highway'' **Reach Fence in Time ***Kara & Alice Are at the Highway ****Kara & Alice Reach Middle Section *****Hank Orders Connor Not to Go ******Connor Obeys Hank's Order *******Kara & Alice Get to the Other Side ********''Kara & Alice Reached the Other Side'' *******Connor Reaches Middle Section *******#Kara & Alice Cross Last Section *******#Connor Catches Kara *******#*Car Hits Kara & Alice *******#**''Kara & Alice Died on the Highway'' *******#*Kara Loses Connor *******#**Connor Avoids Collision OR Connor Hit By Car *******#***''Kara & Alice Reached the Other Side'' ******Connor Pursues AX400 *******Car Hits Connor ********Kara and Alice get to the other side ********Car Hits Kara & Alice *********''Kara & Alice Died on the Highway'' Category:Walkthroughs ru:В бегах